I Wish You Told Me Sooner
by Don'tEvenHaveAGun
Summary: Robot AU: And for a moment, I truly felt alive.


**I Wish You Told Me Sooner**

I remember when I first met you, Touko. The event, considering the circumstance, was almost uneventful. Nonetheless, I did have the pleasure of _knowing _you and what you stood up for.

You were only ten-years-old and believed you knew the world like the back of your hand. It was rather pitiful, really. Though, surprisingly pleasant; if that's the emotion I wanted to express with our encounter. You would know, Touko, you're the one who taught me how to decipher between human inflictions and the chemistry behind it.

Our meeting was like every other trainer that I've met: broken, defeated, and I simply bowed to you once you dropped to your knees, like I did with every human trainer that wished to defy me on my train. You worked so hard to cut through the crowd of trainers to oppose me, only to be beaten by a few quick moves on my end. Your fists clenched, you looked so tired in your fall.

You did the most peculiar thing, though. You simply laughed and I was _almost _disappointed when you didn't lash out at me, screaming, _"You only beat me because you're simply a walking computer. You wouldn't understand true companionship, and hard work that human trainers put into their Pokémon." _

But you didn't scream at me. You only smiled, laughing warmly once you picked yourself up from the floor of the train and walked in front of me. I only half expected you were going to threaten to find and pull my wires, at least. Still, you continued to baffle me when you extended your hand out to me.

I was reluctant. No human trainer has ever showed me such respect after such a defeat. Not since you.

"That was amazing, sir. You truly gave me a run for my money. But don't get too cocky, I'll be back to beat you someday."

You didn't even give me time to extend my own hand to shake yours, you simply went for my hand on your own and shook it.

I remember how small your hand was in mine. How my gloved fingers wrapped around your hand in your firm handshake.

**x**

I saw you again within the coming months. Not in person, mind you. But on a news board that flashed your name and a picture of you. Trainers screamed, I remembered; they roared your name in praise, gathering around the large platform that radiated an electronic glow in dimly lit station halls.

I stood silent, watching the live footage of people pulling back rubble and debris to find your crumbled body. You wobbled, shocked that you brought down an organization to their knees, but you smiled like you always did.

I remembered the blood that cascaded down your forehead, your hair plastered to your forehead by sweat that was caused by adrenaline, determination, and dare I list _fear? _After all, you were only a ten-year-old girl that probably missed your own mother – but took on a responsibility that someone older from your species should have.

I felt a bitter ache in my chest panel, but I only wrote it off at the time as a minor malfunction. Later on in life, you described this foreign phenomena as the feeling of remorse. I would always reject the opinion openly, while you laughed at my negativity. Gym Leaders and Battle Subway bosses were built to challenge young trainers, to help hold towns in high rankings in their region to obtain better funding for public work projects and public schools. We simply cannot comprehend human emotions so easily, it was never built into our hardware.

Now, I'm not so sure. Not at the time while I watched your weak frame disappear from the screen, not after you brought down Team Plasma.

Political slander followed you for the rest of your days, Touko. I know you wouldn't say it, but I sometimes questioned if it was all worth it.

You deserved so much more from your childhood. You were just a child that grew up too fast. You never complained, though. You stood strong, steadfast, and all I could do was study your bewildering nature.

**x**

Where did you go for two years, Touko? How was life outside your home region? I do hope everything came into plan and that people treated you as a normal girl rather than some means to an end.

You were only twelve when you setup to leave to find some boy that's lost his way. You barely knew the boy, only that he was the son of a madman that ran Team Plasma. Your kindness towards others was something of an infamous travesty, but was rather endearing. Such kindness, such boldness, was rare to find within your kind. Humans are creatures that only strive on war and destruction, taking the land around them and manipulating those in their wake. But not you. You were much too graceful to fall between the lines of being a tyrant, even with your high status in your region. The idea of twisting your power never came into plan, and as I expected, you kept me curious.

Your mother came on the air once. Headlines blurred between your disappearances, your mother begging you to come home and to quit your foolish mission. She talked about how some people remain lost forever, and sometimes people cannot be helped.

Truly, there was no reason for this boy named N to come back into this region. And if he did, an entire region would not be quick to forgiveness.

Still, you traveled, you met people, and you found your lost rival in the brush.

You kept it as a secret, but you gave that boy friendship. A kinship with his own kind.

You're an enigma, Touko. And sometimes, I truly do not know what to think of you. The only thing that I can pull from my databanks to describe you would be noble, completely chivalrous. A force too strong for one region to keep you as their own.

People like you only come around once in a thousand years. I still questioned this feeling in my chest. Is this what you call pride? Pride in having to know you? Highly unlikely. Though, it was a pleasant feeling indeed.

**x**

I respected our battles. I found our conversations debatable, challenging, and admirable. You were such a smart woman, Touko. Still so young, but not as weary to the world as you were in the beginning of your training.

Your visits with me was surprising. While I expressed the need for battle, you talked of other things. Worldly things. Beautiful things that you've came across or accidently stumble upon. You told me of your fondness for humankind and Pokémon, how they beautifully coexisted as one and depended on each other. You would then turn to me and express the same compassion in how people and Pokémon needed my kind.

I told you how strange you were, and you kept that level smile that brightened with each counter approach I gave you. I debated you, but you were quick to flatten my protests. Your ocean eyes watched me, and I scanned your life signs only to make sure that you were well and not completely delirious as I believed you to be most of the time.

You were a dreamer, Touko. And like dreamers, dreams die along fast with your kind. It was a morbid feeling to know that one day you and I will not converse anymore.

"Well, of course humans need you." You said it with such confidence, Touko. The power of passion, of true belief in anything, must have been bestowed on you since your birth.

"I wouldn't say that. Humans have gotten along fine even before artificial intelligence. Your people built empires without us; they've constructed civilizations, families. There was wars before we were even thought of, Miss Touko. I'm sure if our makers deemed it ready to pull the plug on all of us, your kind will continue to strive. That's human nature, something that I'll clearly never understand, but can only watch from the sidelines and observe."

"That's not true, Nobori. Not to me, at least. I've known you and your brother for years -,"

"– We are not brothers, Miss Touko. We were designed together with similarities in appearance, along with our differences in personality. We are like this, because that is how we were programmed to be, not through traits of a father and mother parent. It's a lot different in how a mother will bear her children. Humans decided long ago to play God, to play Arceus, and for that, we are created. Some children are considered accidents. Forgive me, a good percentage of humans are conceived accidental. Me and Kudari were purposely manufactured to prove challenging to your kind and to take care of the train station."

"Will you stop? Certainly, that is what you believe, Nobori. But I find that illogical. You feel and think like us. The Pokémon, the ones that you claim your manufacturing company assigned you, truly care about you. I've seen you in battle, plenty. I've seen how much they adore you, even if you don't understand the concept of admiration. You treat your Pokémon better than some humans I know. I'm enthralled, actually. I find you to be a great friend. Even if you can't analyze it. My fondness for you cannot be broken down in a formula."

"Irrelevant, Miss Touko. There are droids that have been specialized as human companions that range from friendship to sexual partners, and -,"

I stood there dumbfounded by the look on your face, Touko. A gentle elegance that could only compliment your beauty and personality. You held my hand firmly, your thumb slowly rolling over mine. My sensations that have been implanted in me jolted my systems and I couldn't help but to leave an audible gasp. I used air that I had no use for.

I must admit, Touko, I was almost ashamed at that moment when you held my hand for the first time other than for a handshake. For a moment there, I felt _alive_. I wish for you to describe this feeling to me, give me a better alternative than what I can get from my programed intelligence.

**x**

It was by nature that offspring would mature, to walk past adolescence and partake in being adults. It was a point in their lives to form bonds with friends and families, carry on religious ceremonies to represent their love and sexual desire, and recreate. Later, the generation would die out, leaving behind their own biological footprint for the next generation that promised to better technology and living.

This could be a good thing or a bad thing. It only matters through perspective, however.

My, have you grown Touko. Your human beauty surpasses anything than from what I've been shown through propaganda. Your appearance may have changed, but your personality remains concrete. Flawless, even.

Sadly, my dear Touko, I'm not the only one who has taken notice to your biological makeup. There is only so much I can do when other human men stare at you while we walk side-by-side. I show no empathy for your male kind, Touko. They can be vile, untrustworthy of your attention. I know what they talk about while I make my rounds, checking systems, and changing routes. They slander the female form, demean the subtle beauty of your creation.

But isn't that what all human kind is about? To dominate one another? Be it through the debate of land, religion, and of the sexual fancies. Procreation is one thing, but the idea of an _easy lay _does not sit well with me.

I have to lock up these abnormalities and defects in my wiring, Touko. For your sake, at least. I believe you deserve happiness. Clearly, you understand it far better than I.

But what is this new emotion that buds from my conscious? A gentle sickness at first, but swells into something far much worse. I've looked up my symptoms, but I've found no cause. I've called my company several times to schedule a look at my programming; they gave me the same conclusion: there is nothing wrong with me.

Then what?

I swallow this feeling. I will be fine. But why does this emotion of forlornness bubble up every time I see you talk to that Ace trainer?

Is it normal that an artificial intelligence wants to turn itself off?

Is it normal that I want to unplug or pull my own wires from my own chest? I certainly loath what's going wrong in me, and I certainly despise that you fell for the Ace trainer so fast.

Time stops for no man, Pokémon, nor machine. I've come to a bitter realization that you must grow up.

**x**

I stare down at the woman I've known for so long.

All I can feel is pity for you, dear Touko. You've enchanted my mechanical life for far too long. You've brought purpose to the idea of thought and emotion that screamed at me. I find this horrifying, foreign, and I sometimes hate it. But, when I scan your crumbled form, this broken frame, all I can feel is dedication.

This, however, was never supposed to happen to you, Touko. Never would I have imaged, or foreseen someone casting you aside so freely. Even if – you were with child now. I want to take back those words I said to you about humans being the accident in the aftermath of coupling. Even if your body was that of a woman, mentally you were still a child that was so fresh to the concept of love.

You cry into her delicate hands. Your vision obscured by your sea of brown hair, your crownless curl waterfalls over your slender shoulders while they shake solemnly. I kneel down to your level, and I indulge in the idea of running my fingers through your tangled tresses. You humor me, of course. Staring up at me with oceans that welled up behind your eyelids.

I hated it when you make light of the situation, how you discussed your downfall with false humor laced in your vocal cords that did not do justice to your broken china voice. You joked about your reputation, how you should have never given in so weakly to a man that promised a foundation of trust. I knew, personally, headlines would not be kind to you. How your role model complex fell from underneath you, losing yourself within a void.

I'd shake you by your shoulders, telling you it was wrong to mask something so serious. I wanted you to cry, to actually feel with what – I cannot. Your façade was so hard to break; you prided yourself on being such a hell-bound woman, paving your name in industries and fundraisers that you hosted for children and Pokémon. Even with glamor knocking at your door, you still chose to live modestly, helping your aging mother around the house.

Within the middle of the train's cart, you latched to me almost vigorously. Your hands digging into my long coat, your slender body pressing against mine. Your barely pregnant stomach presses against mine, and I do all I can to hold you still. Wrapping you within my arms, letting you cry against my shoulder till you grew limb and hoarse.

I made a personal promise that day, Touko. You know? Nothing unbecoming would ever happen to you again or your unborn child.

**x**

There's a certain glow to you, Touko. Though, was it even possible for you to become more beautiful as the days wane on?

Probable. You were always one to show me new things that left me speechless, slowly teaching me about the curiosities of human acceptance. You'd smile up at me, coming closer to show me something I've never had the pleasure of knowing.

You helped remove the glove from my hand, then guided my digits over the swell of your stomach. "Do you feel it yet?" You'd chime in a prideful laugh, pressing my palm down gently against one area of your stomach. "Isn't that weird?"

Truthfully, I didn't feel the thumb at first, then light kicking could be felt underneath the palm of my hand. This was a typical thing for women so far along in their pregnancy; I've heard the bonding is remarkable.

Still, I smiled faintly over the idea of you being so happy, considering your dreadful situation. You were merely adding fuel to the fire for public mudslinging when you only stayed with me, Touko. But I had a feeling you never cared.

I do not understand, however. Another man impregnated you, but has no moral standing for you. I've seen him once or twice around Gear Station. I've even blockaded his path from entering my train, along with my counterpart whom refused to let the Ace trainer aboard. He slurred his speech with me, told me I had no right in the formal matters that he once had with you, Touko. That you were only bringing pain upon yourself when you decided to keep the child when he left. He then pointed out my flaws, saying I wouldn't understand human needs, that I was some talking tin can – something colorful along those lines. Truly, it made me question your choice in mates.

It wasn't my business, of course. But, still…

After I let the man vent, after I let him verbally attack me. I stood there and merely studied him. I never made threats, even if I wanted to. And I dare say, I was rather polite to the young fellow. I'd simply tell him to step aside, and told him the hazards of blocking the train exit. Still, the man persisted that you should have aborted the child, listing off his concerns that if his name became publically known, that his relationship with his current wife at the time would diminish.

Tapping my clipboard patiently, I told the lowly creature that you will never say who the birth father was, nor do you want to make this public. Besides, the child would be due any day now, if medical calendars served right.

The man would grumble. And that was the last time I'd ever see of the trainer.

**x**

I was – honored by your idea. I was so honored, that I merely tried turning down your proposal of fathering your child. That was too great of a responsibility for me, Touko. I only believed you deserved better. You and your child, both.

The child wasn't mine, and clearly I could never father children of my own. Even stepping into the hospital was a big ordeal. Artificial intelligences were strictly prohibited on hospital grounds, mostly due to safety concerns for the other patients and some patients are rather – skittish around the idea of walking computers that could decipher human connections, while mimicking human traits.

Still, Touko, you asked for a favor, pulling several connections to have me in the room with you and your mother during your delivery.

I knew about the idea of recreation. I knew the product in humans a lot more than whatever a robotic companion could do for their human. And for once, I was actually stunned. I simply couldn't help myself when my hands shook, and the doctor hesitantly passed me the tiny infant. Touko, you found no fault in the matter, but your mother only stared, judging me for my worse or for my best. Humans were always hard to read when it came to what they truly thought.

I've downloaded several visual guides, along with charts, on how to probably care for an infant till they matured. And you wouldn't show any mercy when I nervously held your child close. You simply only laughed at my fumbling.

With my fingers carefully clutching the pink blanket that swaddled the child, I stared down at the little girl in my arms, arising a new emotion that I was sure to learn.

"Miss Touko, she's absolutely beautiful. I -," I was completely embarrassed that, for once, I had no words to explain your creation. Then a pang of envy struck me hard that I could never give you something as wonderful as this. I was only lucky enough to be a part of this, and I've never even described to you what and how I felt for you all those years ago to current day. Oddly, I feel that you knew me too well. You probably knew me better than the manufacturing company that assembled me.

"Small, eh? I bet this is new for you?" Your mother finally laughed, her delicate features curving into a delightful smile that reminded me way too much of you. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

I was confused. I had no idea what the older woman implied, so I waited for her explanation. Unhinged, by the gentle nature of the woman.

"We were all new at it at some point," your mother slowly said, "Not all of us will be perfect at raising children – even taking on another man's responsibility. I, Mister Nobori, would like to personally thank you for being here for my daughter. Frankly, from what I've observed and how my daughter has spoken of you, you're the only man I could trust with this task of raising my grandchild. So, please, take in consideration of signing your name in as the father on the birth certificate. And do not feel bad that you are not like us. Remember, Mister Nobori, and mind this, any man can make a child, but it takes a father to raise them."

Even if I was not made of flesh and bone and blood, Touko, you accepted me and so did your mother. Computers, such as me, never had the reason to own something. We were supposed to be unfeeling, smile when we are wronged, and to fulfill jobs. But, here I am, holding this child that would fall under my name, alone. I felt like I was moving milestones for others like me.

For once, I wasn't ashamed for feeling pride. I actually knew what human fathers felt like and I was attracted to this feeling.

I grinned hard, cradling _my _daughter with a new sense. "I will do anything for Touko's baby, Ms. White. Anything for Touko and her baby."

"Well," said your mother, "I guess it's settled. Welcome to the family."

**x**

_I was awkward in this ritual. Though, I expressed a need in understanding Touko better. I wanted to be on her level, read her like an open book rather than download manuals about the female anatomy. _

_She never expressed anything sexual on her half since her first partnership. Her thermal readings were always elevated, making it hard to study the needs of human females. My better nature was telling me to just ask her, but my rational side told me to study from afar. It is what an A.I. does best, after all. _

_Possibly, I've become too rash in trying to dissect Touko's mind. And the probability of rushing in too fast on her was a possibility. Still, I couldn't help it when my hands moved up the bases of her thighs. _

_She stared at me, those blue eyes haunting me in the number of ways I could go wrong. _

"_I'm sorry. Have I done something wrong, Miss Touko?" That's all I can manage to strum out when she makes no sudden moves. She's vexed by how my hands freeze over her thighs, my face inches away from hers._

"_No." That's all she strung together for me. It wasn't even enough to pinpoint where she wanted me to go from here. But the way that her fingers reacted, softly running down the nape of my neck renews my dreaded fear for something better. She's the one that enforces the joining, pulling my head down to press her lips against mine. _

_This is a taboo feeling. I wasn't designed as a companion, only a train conductor, but I looked human in every way, even down to the biological purposes. I felt temperature shifts, the movement of skin that brushed against another's, and the undeniable gift of touch. I was not programmed to feel so strongly for this human underneath me, but I simply came around to it._

_This was something ungodly. Something that should have never happened. And to think, it all started with a human that showed me a hint of empathy and praise. Perhaps, I was the fool all along and I happened to fall into this beautiful human's ploy. _

_If this was folly, I'd love to see tragedy. _

_I have to press into her, I want to feel more of her. She was the only teacher that I ever needed in this corrupted world. My fingers make work to remove her loose clothing, and I feel a revelation when her body heat presses against my cooler artificial skin._

_There's not enough allegories for me to twist to describe her in full detail. As far as I know, I was looking down at perfection and I was clearly unworthy in what she showed me. _

_She hums in approval when I dominate her space, running my tongue up the elegant slope of her neck, clutching her shoulders possessively just to hold her in place. I barely know what to do with myself, but I wait for her to push me along at her pace. _

_When she beckoned me to continue, to carry along with her little game that I setup for myself, I was more than pleased to start easing my pants off with her help, of course._

**x**

"Daddy," I felt something tugging at my uniform pants. A whine dawned, but I knew that cry from anywhere.

I was so use to it that I didn't even have to look down at my daughter to truly know what bothered her. Still, I was more than pleased to kneel down to her level, holding my clipboard close to my chest. "Something bothering you, dear?"

"I'm so bored!" My daughter whined, her arms quickly latching around my neck when she gained the advantage. "When is your shift over? I want to play with your Chandelure. Please, daddy."

I tried to explain to her that the train was still in motion, that she will see her mother soon after the hour, and that my Chandelure would be more than happy to entertain her after a few trainers attempted to bypass me.

She's growing so fast, my daughter. I can't help but to fawn over the idea of her growing up completely. When I assume I have my emotions in check, when I rationalize with my free mind, I can't help but to feel that fear. A dawning of time, a shift in movement. Humans die and an I.A. unplugs itself.

I try not to dwell on those matters. Not much.

Life is brought back to me when I feel something warm against my cheek, and blue eyes questioning me. "Dadddddyyy." She whines again, but she screams out when I grin down at her, moving my way down to kiss the side of her face that led a path of multiple kisses to her forehead.

I've received enough weird stares from trainers to know that the trainer that just walked into my cart was mildly shocked by my affections towards my human daughter in my arms.

There were only rumors that I was the meanest out of the two robots that ran the trains. I could practically feel my reputation flood me, then completely leave me in a panic.

**x**

Marriage was something new. Something that I promised to you, Touko. You told me I didn't have to follow along with stereotype.

You truly didn't understand that I wanted this. That with my open mind to human culture, I wanted to be part of your life in another means.

"You're a strange man." You'd always tell me before lulling me with your charmed laugh. And I couldn't help but to hold you tighter in my arms. I imagining you dressed in white and adored with pearl. You were the most breathtaking sight I have ever came into contact with.

I married you during a spring morning, Touko. I hope you can remember.

You had so many people show up. Even our daughter enjoyed the atmosphere. And the question of my heritage, of my manufacturing company never fell from your friend's lips. They respected our union.

You've made me the happiest being in this bloody world.

**x**

"You're my father. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my father, but you." My daughter speaks just like her mother. Her voice soothing, comforting, and I can't help myself but to softly smile down at my hands while I held hers.

A message from my daughter's biological father was taped to my office door this morning. I found it was not my duty to read it, but to let my daughter be the first to skim through the words herself and determine if this man is worthy of knowing her.

"Dear, wouldn't you want to know where you came from?"

"Well, that's simple, Papa. I came from you and Momma. I don't need a piece of paper to tell apart my feelings towards the matters of you being my adopted father."

"I am not human like he is. You know this. You can simply tell. Even your friends question why an A.I. has taken on the role as your father. It's unnatural."

"And yet, here you are." My daughter smiled softly, inching her way closer to me to where her face pressed against my button up shirt. The temptation to wrap my arms around her became too great, and I dabbled in human comforts again with holding my child close to me.

"You do not wish to give this man a chance? He could have changed, after all. I know humans mature after they admit their faults." I softly questioned her, keeping the door open for her to know where her blood runs.

"He left me a number, Papa. If I ever did. Truly, I've never had a desire to know him. If the man really cared, he wouldn't have left momma in the beginning. Plus, I came to terms with having a robotic train conductor as a father long ago. Even if he denies knowing the dance: _The Robot." _My daughter mumbled the last of her sentence, and I couldn't help but to cringe at that tiny detail.

"Yeah, you're still not funny, dear."

"It was worth a shot. I even tried getting Uncle Kudari to do it. You know how he plays dumb."

"Oh, I bet."

That was the last I ever heard from that man. And my daughter made no plans in acknowledging her biological father.

I tried to encourage her, but she always waved me off.

**x**

Death was approaching. The notion of death left me speechless. I first experienced loss with your mother, Touko.

I hated how you cried, I hated that it ripped you and our daughter apart from the inside and all I could do was hold you both while you both gathered around me in the middle of the living room floor. I huddled you both close, cradling you so you wouldn't feel that noise of loneliness.

Is this how human husbands are supposed to feel? Even with all these years of experience, I still battled between the unknown

I, myself, couldn't help but to mourn for the woman that accepted me so freely. Your mother was a saint, Touko. You both deserved each other. I could never hold a candle to your mother.

But, with this oddity, it had me question the afterlife.

We were probably never meant to be, my dear Touko. We were selfish lovers that indulged in the simplicities of learning about one another. But, if I wanted to be truthful with myself, I would never give you or our daughter up for anything. That small fraction of having you both in my conscious life had me reeling in gratitude.

But, for now, I will cherish you and our daughter. What else is old machinery suppose to do?

**x**

I still find you beautiful and enlightening since the day I met you, dear Touko. Even if your hair grays, and your eyes grow wise with time, I'll still find you the most beautiful woman to ever enter my train.

You tell me that my beauty goes untouched, that I will be forever youthful. You told me it was like I was hidden in the looking glass and have been staring at you all this time. But, I must disagree with you, dear Touko, that is not the case.

You're beauty is untainted. You may lose your youth, dearest Touko, but please remember that beauty is true. My looks were given to me by engineers, yours was done by some grace and your mother's traits.

One day, I asked you a simple question. I don't know what came over me, but I simply had to know from your perspective.

I asked you what the meaning of love is.

All you did was stare at me with those lush ocean-complex eyes, and smiled the best that you could. And you know what? You told me something that my memory banks will never forget.

"I cannot explain that to you, my dear. It is something that you have to _feel _to truly understand the concept. What is love to you? You should know, Nobori, you're the most human man I've ever known."

You've entitled my freewill, Touko. I knew that I love you, and I knew you loved me. I just wanted to hear your meaning with those beautiful lips of yours.

Truly, that is all I've ever wanted.

**x**

It's been five years after our daughter's death, Touko. She was just as beautiful as you. Like I've told you two for years, no one could compare to either of your wit on the battlefield nor your beauty. Though, that did make interesting daughter-mother fights, I must admit.

Our daughter lived a loving life, dearest Touko. Don't ever worry about that. I was even gracious enough to see our grandchildren progress into their late twenties, early thirties. But, now, I believe time is putting a damper on me. It is sort of getting weird that our own grandchildren look older than me, now isn't it?

You must think I'm an utter fool for coming to your gravestone and unraveling stories that we lived together. I know, I know. You told me not to come, you told me that you were not here anymore, but like when you were alive, I still couldn't stay away from you. I'm drawn to you, my dearest Touko.

I still relive our memories through my automatic recordings. I could never bring myself to wipe away your memory, or our daughter, clean from my drive. That would be too easy.

But, listen, Touko, I know you are. My manufacture company finally called in yesterday, demanding all models to report for termination. I'm old, Touko. I'm outdated and I've been without you long enough.

I know when my power cuts – that our heavens would never cross. Of course, you were always too good for me. But an A.I. can dream, can't he? Who knows, Touko, with whatever God you humans believe, maybe he'll grant some mercy on me. I've learned far too much than an A.I. should.

Oh, and Touko? I do know what love is. Thank you.

**x**

"You must have learned a lot with the years you've lived, Nobori. And married a human, Miss Touko White, even." The main engineer from his old manufacture company leaned over his body, dabbling with the seam of artificial flesh from his chest that opened up his panel.

"I did." The old conductor retorts, losing his handle on humanity and bargained for his monotone persona.

"I even heard you fathered a daughter."

"That's true."

The engineer sighed, pulling several wires before he pulled the main one. "Your counterpart shut down last night."

"My brother," the engineer slowly nodded, rather amused by the change in pace. It was unbecoming that an older model like Nobori understood a family status. Though, the man should not be too surprised if the model took the time to raise a family with a wife.

"I'm curious, Nobori."

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think death is going to be like? You know, for an A.I.?"

Nobori's façade broke, and the engineer gasped at the older model's responses.

"Lonely, but hopefully not forever." The model dimly smiled, he couldn't help but to shed a few tears before the engineer pulled the last of his wires.

**A/N: BAM, DONE. I came across this little idea while playing Pokemon: X & Y. You always come across those weird robot-like-maids in the Battle Chateau – or whatever. So I strung it along to one of the weird twin Subway Boss: Ingo/Nobori. As you can tell, I said all the Gym Leaders and even the Subway bosses were made to battle or city ranking, etc. I kind of thought of it as tourism. That if trainers heard that a boss was pretty great, they'll travel to that town to fight – but they'd also have to spend money on food and lodging. This boosts Tourism with the town. **

**Artificial Intelligences love to learn, so I used Touko/ Hilda/White to be the one to change him. **

**I used Touko also, because I just found it weird that a child would take on so much responsibility to bring down an entire organization. That had to really traumatize her. (Being that the main character is only a ten year old kid and I wasn't even allow to leave my fuckin' house to walk the street at her age. Hah.) I wanted Touko to be human. She made major mistakes, and it showed Nobori that this was a human thing to do. **

**When Nobori responded to his engineer with "Lonley, but hopefully not forever." It was basically a human response to when people die that they will believe in a god for the moment and hope for an afterlife to accept them. That was basically his turning point into truly learning to be human. He showed fear, but he knew death would come. **

**So, anyways, I'll have to clean this oneshot later. Thanks for taking the time to read this junk. **


End file.
